Five Stages
by fakeid
Summary: After the death of his mother Blaise is forced to reevaluate his life and meets an important ally along the way...namely Harry Potter.
1. Denial

Title:Five Stages

Pairing: Harry/Blaise, Ron/Hermione

Summary: After the death of this mother Blaise is forced to pick up the pieces of his life and makes an important ally along the way. Not DH compliant.

A word on structure: Written for the 2007 sunandsmut exchange on LJ for irisgirl. Not DH compliant and is complete (4k words). A total of 5 parts and will be updated once or twice a day until complete. The chapter titles are based off the 5 Stages of Grief.

Authors notes: Chia pets are quite strange, but that is not the point of this note. I am still here! DH was most interesting except for epilogue which I thought kind of ruined the book. I think I will finish my WIP's quite soon...I am thinking abot it! But for now, I hope you enjoy this story.

A note: I do take constructive critisism if you would like to offer some.

**

* * *

**

**Stage one: ****Denial**** aka Get pissed**

Blaise stood in front of a door. It was an average door by any standards, slightly dented from one too many feet trying to kick it open, a nice deep brown; the handle was made of a sturdy metal alloy of some sort. There was nothing particularly outstanding or even noteworthy about this door.

His shaking hands pushed it open. Inside, his mother lay sprawled out on the pure white leather loveseat and still in her dinner gown. She wasn't breathing.

Blaise closed his eyes. This was not happening. Death did not happen to him, they happened to other people. This was all a terrible realistic dream.

When Blaise opened his eyes again, the body was still there.

Blaise walked into the first pub he saw after walking away from his house and threw a bag of money on the counter.

"I don't want to see the bottom of a glass," he said. The bartender looked at him with a questioning look, but stopped as soon as he saw the amount of money in the bag. The place was nice enough, Blaise supposed. A fire was burning cheerily in the background and the patrons seemed more likely to laugh and sing rowdy songs when they were drunk rather than throw a punch.

Blaise felt another presence behind him.

"Draco," he said, recognizing Draco's cologne instantly.

"I heard what happened," Draco said, taking the stool next to him.

"Yeah," Blaise said after a moment.

"I don't suppose you know what happened?"

"She was murdered."

"Maybe—"

"No," Blaise said, taking another swig of his drink. It was disgraceful really; he had never _swigged_ anything in his life.

His mother would not approve.

"I think it would be wise to asses your allies at this point and realize that we are on the same side."

"Are we, Draco? I've seen and heard things that would discount this entirely." Blaise said cuttingly. Draco's face turned ugly.

"You're not even a real Death Eater, so I wouldn't count your information too accurately. However, I'm your friend so I will help you anyway I can," Draco said. Blaise nodded gratefully. Friendship was not a word that Draco threw around lightly.

"Help me find who killed her," Blaise said simply. Draco nodded and went back to his drink.

Blaise was pissed. There really was no other word for it. He wasn't tipsy or wasted or even inebriated; he was straight up pissed. Draco was long gone too…he was hitting on a witch fifty years his senior and wasn't looking too spry for her age either. It looked like one good orgasm would finish her off for good.

It was hot. Far too hot for the heavy velvet robes he was wearing. Blaise swiveled unsteadily on the barstool and saw the fire burning in the fireplace. Blaise was suddenly reminded of the Dark Lord's eyes. It was all too much.

"Someone put out the fire! It's too bloody hot in here!" Blaise said, carefully forming his words.

Nobody responded. Blaise carefully placed one foot on the ground to test its firmness before slowly sliding off the stool and promptly fell over.

"Watch it, mate!" the man said, catching him under the arms and hauling him back up. Blaise looked up at the man. Black hair and green eyes slid unsteadily before him. Blaise could feel the man's muscles tensing under him as he worked to pull Blaise up.

"Unhand me, urchin!" he yelled, lurching out of the man's grasp and stumbling toward the fire.

"Sorry," the man said, dropping him as though he were a hot potato.

Right, now how to put it out…water!

He grabbed a glass of amber liquid from a nearby table and threw it into the fire.

The fire roared a brilliant red; Blaise stumbled back knocking over a chair into the fire. It suddenly seemed everything was ablaze. The hazy fumes snaked around his ankles as he stumbled back. He fell hard on his arse. Shocked, he sat there watching the wooden tables and chairs burn in front of him.

He vaguely heard his name over the sounds of crashes and yelps of pain as people struggled to exit through the narrow door.

_Blaise, Blaise. What are you doing? You must at least avenge your mother before you die; MOVE!_

Blaise snapped back to reality.

"Help!" he cried desperately, trying to scramble backwards. As if by magic, the man with black hair appeared.

"This way!" he yelled, reaching his hand out. Blaise grabbed on and was led through the now wrecked room. They came out of the building hacking from the thick smoke that now permeated the air.

"Alright there?" the man rasped out. Blaise turned and looked at the man in the firelight.

"Potter?" Blaise said. Saved by a Gryffindor, his mother dead, and to top it off, he needed to piss! He had truly hit rock bottom, and it seemed as though the walls were as sharp as diamonds, cutting down his attempts to escape

Images flew through Blaise's mind before it all went black.

Blaise fell.

Like it? Wonder about it? Want to know how to solve a rubix cube?

Please Review!


	2. Anger

Title:Five Stages

Pairing: Harry/Blaise, Ron/Hermione

Summary: After the death of this mother Blaise is forced to pick up the pieces of his life and makes an important ally along the way. Not DH compliant.

A word on structure: Written for the 2007 sunandsmut exchange on LJ for irisgirl. Not DH compliant and is complete (4k words). A total of 5 parts and will be updated once or twice a day until complete. The chapter titles are based off the 5 Stages of Grief.

Authors notes: Chia pets are quite strange, but that is not the point of this note. I am still here! DH was most interesting except for epilogue which I thought kind of ruined the book. I think I will finish my WIP's quite soon...I am thinking abot it! But for now, I hope you enjoy this story.

A note: I do take constructive critisism if you would like to offer some.

**

* * *

**

**Stage Two: Anger**

"Shit. It's Zabini. What'd you do to him?" Ron said, checking for a pulse. Harry looked at him in surprise. They had been out of Hogwarts for only a year, but the war made it seem so much longer.

"I saved him from a burning building."

"Is he marked? You shouldn't have brought him back here," Dean said as he cast suspicious glances at the cupboard, worried Death Eaters were going to pop out of it.

"I don't think he would be in that pub if he was. Didn't seem like the suicidal type back in school," Harry stated plainly.

"What happened to him?"

"His mum's death was in the papers this morning. Aurors reported that he was the first on the scene," Harry said, checking the cupboard. Moody was due to come back to the safe house soon, and if there was something suspicious in the cupboard, it would best to get it out of the way now rather than face Moody's wrath.

"Ahh…" Zabini moaned from the bed. Harry poked him gloomily. It seemed like every good deed somehow became a fiasco nowadays.

"Well, we have to get him out of here before Moody comes. You know how he feels about Death Eaters," Hermione said. Harry looked at the heap on the bed. Blaise had curled into a small ball and was muttering under his breath. Not exactly a good condition to start the day in.

"He's not a Death Eater, at least not yet. I checked before bringing him in," Harry said.

Hermione looked at both of them from across the room.

"Maybe…we should keep him here," she said after a moment.

"Like a hostage? He's not marked," Ron responded

"No, I mean as a spy. His mother's dead, right. Probably killed by the other side. Maybe we can convince him to work for us, if nothing else than to avenge his mother." Harry stared at her in disbelief. Since when did she advocate for manipulations? She was the founder of S.P.E.W, the ultimate rights advocate group!

"Are you suggesting that we take advantage of Zabini in his traumatized state and manipulate him into seeing the light," Ron said after a moment of shocked silence.

Hermione nodded. Ron's face broke out into a grin.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" He said swooping here into a bear hug. Harry looked away. Even minor displays of affection from them made him uncomfortable. Zabini stirred again.

"M-wah-ta!" Harry poured a glass of water from the pitcher and handed it Zabini.

"Bet that's a killer hangover," he said cheerfully. Zabini's model perfect face was looking a bit haggard but still ridiculously pretty. With perfect mocha skin and a lithe body, he looked like he belonged on the beach with some fruity drink rather than in an abandoned house in the slums of London. There or just walking up in Harry's bed wearing little more than the sheet and a—

No. Harry firmly pushed the thought out of his mind and promised to deal it after he killed Voldemort. Blaise sat up slowly.

"Why'd you bring me here, Potter?" he asked slowly. Harry glanced over at Hermione and Ron who both gave him a discreet nod.

"We know who killed your mother," Harry said. Zabini's head snapped up.

"What makes you think she was murdered?" he asked, his eyes darting side to side looking everywhere but Harry's face.

"A little birdy told me."

"Was that little birdy running around with stupid glasses and a large wand because he was compensating for his puny cock?" Zabini rasped out, his throat still sore from the previous night.

"No," Harry said calmly. "But we're not exactly on the same side…I'm a nice guy so I'm going to make you a deal—."

"Right, so you can turn around and stab me in the back just because we don't have the same ideology? Not believing what you believe doesn't make me a Death Eater. Don't you dare use my mother's death against me! How dare you, Potter!" Blaise yelled. Harry stepped back.

"Harry, we have fifteen minutes until Moody comes," Hermione said. Ron looked at him in amusement.

Zabini, meanwhile, had attempted get out of the bed only to collapse on the ground looking about as pale as he could get.

"Oh, for gods sakes! Get him some Hangover Potion!" Hermione said. Ron shot her a look but obeyed.

"No, don't give me the potion," Zabini said.

"Why?" Harry asked bewildered. Zabini gave him a disdainful look.

"Side-effects, Potter? You think hangover is so easy to cure? There is a reason that all wizards don't drink every night!"

"Just take it and get out of here. We'll contact you," Harry said.

"I didn't agree to anything," Zabini said, patting his robes, obviously looking for his wand. Ron's nod was barely perceptible but Harry received the message. He had to make sure.

"_Legilimens!_" Harry yelled. The spell caught Zabini straight in the head as he attempted to duck.

_"Blaise, dear, what do you think of a black tuxedo with red vests to match the bridesmaids for the wedding? I think it'll look lovely with your skin tone. And then George and you can match!" Madame Zabini said, flipping through the latest wedding designer catalogues._

"You're a whore who is addicted to wedding cake."

"Lovely, I'm glad that's settled. You've grown so much lately, I'll have to take your measurements again!"

A younger looking Blaise sat on a white loveseat staring out into the gardens.

"I'm tired of weddings. I liked David…why—."

"Blaise, do you think this dress will accentuate my hips too much?"

Red eyes stared hungrily at his mother from across the room.

Blaise running to the bathroom to vomit from the sick scene before him.

"ENOUGH!" Blaise screamed. Harry physically fell back as Blaise pushed him out of his mind.

"What gave you the right? Who do you think you are? You are no better than any of them—!"

"I'm not sorry. I had to know," Harry said.

Blaise fell down on the floor. Harry rolled his eyes. Only Slytherins could cause drama like this.

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry! His mind's probably a mess!" Hemione exclaimed. She grabbed the vial out of Ron's hand and poured it down Zabini's throat. Harry tilted his head back and watched as Zabini swallowed. The apparition ward tingles and flashed. Moody was here.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"We'll distract him. Get Zabini out of here with an Unbreakable Vow," Hermione said before leaving Harry and Zabini alone.

Like it? Wonder about it? Want to know how to solve a rubix cube?

Please Review!


	3. Bargaining

Title:Five Stages

Pairing: Harry/Blaise, Ron/Hermione

Summary: After the death of this mother Blaise is forced to pick up the pieces of his life and makes an important ally along the way. Not DH compliant.

A word on structure: Written for the 2007 sunandsmut exchange on LJ for irisgirl. Not DH compliant and is complete (4k words). A total of 5 parts and will be updated once or twice a day until complete. The chapter titles are based off the 5 Stages of Grief.

Authors notes: Chia pets are quite strange, but that is not the point of this note. I am still here! DH was most interesting except for epilogue which I thought kind of ruined the book. I think I will finish my WIP's quite soon...I am thinking abot it! But for now, I hope you enjoy this story.

A note: I do take constructive critisism if you would like to offer some.

**

* * *

**

**Stage Three: Bargaining**

When Blaise woke up for the second time that day, he found himself cozily snuggled between a pillow and…

"Eww! Potter remove your oversized paws off me at once," Blaise yelled. Potter simply shifted in his sleep. The idiot had fallen asleep with his glasses on and they were now sitting crookedly on the side of his face as he slept. Blaise tried not to notice how sexy Potter looked even with his glasses askew.

Blaise attempted to wriggle out from under Potter's arm. Seriously, was it made of muscle or lead? Wait a minute—

Blaise could practically see the warning label on the Hangover Potion in glaring red reading: MAY CAUSE SEXUAL AROUSAL.

The idiots had given him the potion! Blaise would rather suffer through the day without it than to be aroused in front of Potter.

"Mmm," Potter said, stretching lazily half-awake; his shirt rode up, exposing a flat pane of dusted tan skin. Blaise pulled back to the far end of the bed gathering as much of the comforter as he could, but it was too late Potter hips had shifted directly into his.

Trapped, Blaise lay there as Harry's hand traveled down to cup him. Blaise gasped. Being touched made everything go a bit wavy. Blaise pressed his hips forward instinctively as a sharp pang of pleasure shot through his body and settled in his groin.

_No, this is Potter. Stop!_

Blaise gave in and ran his hands down Potter's chest. Potter radiated heat like a walrus in the Sahara, but smelled so much better.

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

Just like that Potter somehow managed to jump out of the bed, push his shirt down and trip over a recklessly tossed book on the floor.

It was almost like magic really.

XXX

"So you'll do it then?" Granger said from across the table. It wasn't a matter of wanting to do it. Blaise had taken an Unbreakable Vow to help The Order (such a tacky name!) by passing along various tidbits of information and in return he would be protected from the Dark Lord's wrath and The Order would also investigate his mother's death. How and when this protection and information would come was not specified.

"My hands are tied…" Blaise said resignedly. Having Weasley finding you in a compromising position with Harry Potter Wizard Extraordinaire wasn't exactly a fun thing to explain.

When had everything gone so wrong? One minute he was just another playboy on the street living a life of luxury, and the next, he was out running errands for minor player in this "Great" War.

What he would give to have his old life back if for but a minute. Sighing, Blaise walked out of the house and Apparated to his small flat.

Sometimes, life really was out to get you.

XXX

Like it? Wonder about it? Want to know how to solve a rubix cube?

Please Review!


	4. Depression

Title:Five Stages

Pairing: Harry/Blaise, Ron/Hermione

Summary: After the death of this mother Blaise is forced to pick up the pieces of his life and makes an important ally along the way. Not DH compliant.

A word on structure: Written for the 2007 sunandsmut exchange on LJ for irisgirl. Not DH compliant and is complete (4k words). A total of 5 parts and will be updated once or twice a day until complete. The chapter titles are based off the 5 Stages of Grief.

Authors notes: Chia pets are quite strange, but that is not the point of this note. I am still here! DH was most interesting except for epilogue which I thought kind of ruined the book. I think I will finish my WIP's quite soon...I am thinking abot it! But for now, I hope you enjoy this story.

A note: I do take constructive critisism if you would like to offer some.

WARNING: There is an R/MATURE scene here. Do not read if you cannot handle it.

**

* * *

**

**Stage Four: Depression**

_"Blaise, you have to stop drinking. What if you slip up and someone like McNair realizes you've been passing information?"_ Harry intended to say. Instead, he said, "Zabini, if you don't stop drinking, then I'll sell you out to Voldemort myself."

Harry pulled the bottle brandy away from Blaise. It killed Harry to see something so beautiful destroyed like this. This addiction was ridiculous.

This was the fourth meeting that Blaise had turned up drunk, and Harry had not had a good day to begin with. St. Mungos was attacked, and Ron and Hermione were both injured in the battle.

"M'not drunk!"

How could Zabini throw away his life like this? The way Blaise—Zabini, oh _Blaise_, was drinking a passive suicide.

"You're an idiot! You'll get both of us killed!" Harry yelled.

"I'm the idiot! I didn't even want this Potter! I never wanted to be a pawn in your little fucking game! Pawns die! People sacrifice the pawns! It's why my mother died, but Narcissa Malfoy is still alive! I am nobody and I don't want to be a somebody if it means fucking around with you people!" Blaise finished as a hint of plum crept along his skin.

Harry stared. Well, at least he was talking; Hermione had warned him the Blaise might suffer from depression, possibly appearing through rage.

"We made our choices and now we have to deal with them," Harry said, unsure of how to respond. Emotional crisis weren't really his thing.

"Really? I'm not? You're a fucking pawn as well! Can't you see the Dark Lord is as much of a master to you as he is to me? There is no such thing as free will!" Blaise spat, throwing the bottle of brandy at the wall behind Harry's head. Harry flinched as it shattered.

"I think you should calm down," Harry said. The blush over Blaise's skin was fascinating. Harry wanted nothing more than to gather Blaise in his arms and snog him, comfort him…they were far too close for Harry to be comfortable. Half-formed memories of hands and warmth flooded Harry's mine.

"Calm down! Calm down?" Blaise said hysterically, "I AM CALM!" Blaise stepped forward and attempted to punch Harry in the gut. Harry caught his arm easily and backed him up against the wall.

"You'll hurt yourself. You're mother wouldn't have wanted you dead."

Blaise's face twisted into a grimace.

"You don't know—" Blaise started. Harry cut him off with a kiss. Blaise struggled against him for a minute before responding. Harry moved down to suck on Blaise's neck before

"Pull yourself together; you're a Slytherin, for god sakes. Resourceful, remember?" Harry said into Blaise's ear. Not exactly a romantic nothing, but it was the best Harry could come up with.

"I-I'm not sure I can," Blaise said, letting his head fall forward onto Harry's shoulder. Harry stood rigidly for a moment before awkwardly putting his arms around Blaise.

"You'll find a way. And until then no drinking." Harry said. Blaise could only nod in response.

XXX

Blaise covered his eyes with his hand; the pleasure was far too much for him to have his eyes open, not that he could focus them anyway.

"Hermione said adrenaline is the most powerful aphrodisiac in the world," Harry whispered in his ear. It was horrible. He was supposed to fleeing The Order with the rest of the Death Eaters, not having it off with their leader in the woods. Blaise reached down and cupped Harry's erection through his jeans. Harry moaned and bucked his hips forward.

"I don't think she meant you should have it off with me in the middle of a raid!" Blaise said, struggling to undo Harry's belt. He settled for running his hands through Harry's hair. Harry relaxed into his touch but continued in fondle Blaise's balls.

"Mmm, hurry up!" Blaise said, trying not to moan.

"Blaise! Where are you?" Draco's voice came from the woods.

"Shit," Harry muttered as he and Blaise hastily tucked in their shirts.

"Watch the north entrance. We have a small uncovered area to the south of the forest about fifteen minutes from here. Go there," Harry said, handing him his wand.

Blaise watched as Harry ran off wondering how his life had become so complicated.

XXX

"Did you get the robes?" Draco asked Blaise. Blasie nodded in response. He hadn't quite forgiven Draco for abandoning him in the pub that fateful night. Then again, Draco had probably done the right thing and left when he saw Harry. It didn't seem likely that Harry would forgive Draco easily.

Draco suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Shit, I have to go." Blaise nodded. The Dark Lord was notoriously fickle about meeting times and gave little consideration to the schedule of others. Draco walked away exposing a bottle Firewhiskey. Blaise looked around. Nobody…it would be so easy. A sip or two and he would be out no dreams, nothing.

The bottle seemed to call to him. Beckoning him to come closer and closer….

_Snap out of it!_ Blaise told himself sternly. He needed a distraction; perhaps he should reorganize his cupboard…again. Perhaps he should just—

It was like something out of a dream. The bottle seemed to fit perfectly into his hand. He tilted his head back not bothering to even get a glass and gulped it down. The perfect numb contentment of the first sip of alcohol.

The front door of the shared apartment swung open. Had Draco forgotten something? Blaise stared in horror as Harry Potter walked through the door.

"I suppose you'll tell me that you weren't drinking," he said. Damn that man!

"I'm not a six year old. I don't need someone else to tell me what to do."

"Fine, if you want out just say the word and I'll get you out," Harry said causally. With a start Blaise realized that he was in too deep on both sides to get out of the war cleanly. He didn't think Harry could actually kill him, but this Harry wasn't the same Harry he'd known back in school. This was in-control Harry. This Harry saved who he could calmly.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want a drunken spy," Harry said.

"No, but you don't mind a drunken lover."

Harry smiled and took a step toward him.

"You're wrong there, too."

"I'll scream rape," Blaise said. Harry's smile fell and turned to walk out the door. Blaise caught his arm.

"Look, I don't know what's happening to me. I don't think I want to know at this point, but somehow things make more sense when you're around," Blaise said. Harry nodded and took off his coat.

Blaise shuddered as Harry pushed him down on the couch and divested Blaise of his clothing. Harry slowly licked from the base to the tip dripping with pre-cum at the same time fondling the sensitive sacs with his hand. Blaise reached out to grasp Harry's cock. He was granted with a moan, but Harry pulled away from him.

"I distinctly remember banning you from alcohol. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you," Harry said while straddling Blaise. Blaise's eyes shot open as Harry leaned forward and kissed him. Hard. Blaise tried to maneuver himself on top by pushing Harry over.

Harry flipped Blaise over and catching his arms and pinning them under him. Blaise was effectively trapped by his own weight.

"You're a slut…you want me to punish you, don't you?" Harry said, his voice dropping to a wonderfully smooth baritone.

Blaise just moaned in response squirming as Harry pushed his legs apart and stuck one his calloused fingers into him. He allowed Blaise to adjust to the new sensation before sticking a second digit into him.

Harry groaned, Blaise was so wet and tight, he pushed a little father in reaching the sensitive gland. Blaise arched his back in response.

"H…H…Harry, please," Blaise muttered, his voice thick as though the words were getting caught in his throat. Harry stared at Blaise pleased to see a love bite already forming on his neck.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Harry whispered in his ear.

"What?"

With that Harry brought his hand down.

_SMACK!_

Blaise pushed his hips into the bed trying to escape the hard smacks.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

Harry bent over and began kissing the sensitive skin of his lover's thighs carefully avoiding his lover's balls.

"H-Harry, I'll do anything…fuck….pl..please," Blaise stuttered as Harry replaced his fingers with his tongue licking at his ring of tight muscles in his arse.

Harry smiled satisfied at Blaise's answer before sweeping down and swallowing Blaise's cock and using his fingers to nudge his prostrate. Blaise came instantly with a loud moan. He wasn't a very articulate lover, but Harry loved the moan that came out of those plump swollen lips.

"I think I'm going to drink everyday from now on," Blaise said when he finally caught his breath.

"You wouldn't dare," Harry said, smiling.

XXX

Like it? Wonder about it? Want to know how to solve a rubix cube?

Please Review!


	5. Acceptance

Title:Five Stages

Pairing: Harry/Blaise, Ron/Hermione

Summary: After the death of this mother Blaise is forced to pick up the pieces of his life and makes an important ally along the way. Not DH compliant.

A word on structure: Written for the 2007 sunandsmut exchange on LJ for irisgirl. Not DH compliant and is complete (4k words). A total of 5 parts and will be updated once or twice a day until complete. The chapter titles are based off the 5 Stages of Grief.

Authors notes: Chia pets are quite strange, but that is not the point of this note. I am still here! DH was most interesting except for epilogue which I thought kind of ruined the book. I think I will finish my WIP's quite soon...I am thinking abot it! But for now, I hope you enjoy this story.

A note: I do take constructive critisism if you would like to offer some.

WARNING: There is an R/MATURE scene here. Do not read if you cannot handle it.

**

* * *

**

**Part Five: Acceptance**

The door was covered in blood and what looked like bits of snake skin. The door handle had been hacked off with axe. Blaise picked up the axe and pushed open the door. Harry stood in a puddle of water, glancing at the ceiling.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Blaise said after a minute.

"It rarely does," Harry said, sounding as a bit tired.

"I just want to let you know I'm not a poof," Blaise said, relieved to find Harry standing in one piece. Blaise grabbed Harry and kissed him. Their teeth clacked as Blaise slid his tongue past Harry's plump lips and into his mouth.

"Wow," Harry said afterward. Harry bent down to pick up the Dark Lord's wand. Suddenly, the room filled with a brilliant gold and silver shadowed forms crept out of the Dark Lord's wand.

"Mum?" Blaise asked the shadow in front of him. She nodded.

"You did the right thing and in doing so avenged my death," she said. Blaise could feel the first prickle of tears behind his eyes.

"Bye…" Blaise said as she disappeared. Harry pulled him into a hug which Blaise returned. Weasley, Draco and Granger ran into the room behind them the rest of The Order arrived behind them. Eh, well that answered a few questions about Draco at least.

"We win?" Weasley asked Harry.

"Oh, yes," he replied. Weasley gave a hoot and began to kiss everyone in sight starting with him.

"MW-Ew!" He yelped, wiping his mouth. Harry laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

Sometimes it was good to be alive.

XXX

THE END!!!

Whew, I would love to hear your thoughts.

Um, I guess I'm working on update the Seduction of the insufferable Mr. Potter! But with me, you never now.


End file.
